Valentine's Day
by Invader-Rirk
Summary: A Valentine's Day tribute for Zim and Tak. ZATR


Valentine's DAy

A dark, icy, sharp voice was heard. A trembling figure on the one side, a serious figure which send a wave of dead and doom stood on the other side. The shaky figure had blue eyes and the dead dripping one had red eyes. Their gazes met, a cold shiver ran down from the figure with the blue eyes as the one with the red eyes spoke.

"This is it, face your destiny." She told him and all of a sudden Tak jumped on Zim and pinned his arms down on the floor. "No one will help you now Zim."

Zim staggered to break free but failed. He looked at an obvious pissed Tak and stated. "Well you never know, I might surprise you."

Tak blinked irritated. "YOU already surprised me with throwing me out in to space, but now there's nothing with what you can SURPRISE m…" She blushed deeply and looked shocked. Zim had kissed her, he still had his lips on her own.

Tak pushed him away. "NO…NOT AGAIN." She cried as she ran out of his base down the street and finally ending in front of Dib's house. "Ohh gosh, maybe he knows what's up with Zim." She rang the Doorbell which was soon opened from Dib himself. "I need to talk to you."

Dib frowned but let her in anyway. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asked curiosity was written wide across his face.

Tak sat down on his couch and began to speak. "Well…do you know what's up with Zim?" She asked nervous about this whole Situation asking a human enemy about her other enemy was really awkward.

Dib blinked a few times. "What do you mean, he scream's the whole day, his robot is insane as ever and he keeps telling me every day that I'm a pig Weasel, filth or stupid human. He's fine…well at least in his own way."

Tak blinked confused. "So you don't know either what's going on, thank you a LOT." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

Dib took a seat opposite from her. "You're welcome." He hissed out what earned him a nasty glare from the female. "Oh okay…look why don't you just tell me what he did and maybe I can help you…maybe." His voice died at the end.

Tak looked uncomfortably around and shook her head. "Yeah okay. At FIRST he looked deep in to my eyes, he blushed like an idiot as he did so. Then he bought me flowers. What was he even thinking, what should I do with flowers. To stay on point…I hit the flowers aside and pinned him against the wall. Then he smiled at me he even tried to nuzzle his cheek on my face. I immediately drew back, of course. And last but not least he tried to kiss me." She said painting heavily for air.

In the very moment she ended her story dib broke out into hysterical laugher. "You…haha…he hahaha, I don't be haha belie hahaa believeeee you hahahaha."

Tak narrowed her eyes at her as she yelled. "DIB IF YOU DON'T STOP IMMEDIATELY I'LL GONNA TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF." She was VERY pissed. But Dib didn't stop what made her angrier with ever laugher. "THAT'S IT!" She jumped on him pinning down his hands.

Dib's laugher died. "WAIT do you wanna…know what's up with Zim or not?" Tak lightly nodded with narrowed eyes and her spider legs out of her pak aiming on Dib, he gulped. "Well…he kinda…lo…loves ya." He blurred out what caused Tak to stand up with wide eyes looking at Dib.

Tak went back a few steps looking down at the floor and then back at Dib. "You aren't serious, are you?" Dib nervously nodded. Her eyes twitched and she walked out of his house.

Dib stood up. "Gross I thought she might explode on this."

_At Zim's base_

Zim sat at his floor looking down at his feed. He felt lost, alone and just miserable. But then his door went open and it revealed Tak standing there with flowers in her hand. She shyly glared at him. "So you love me, don't you?"

Zim smiled nodding a yes. Tak got closer to Zim and offered him a hand to stand up. "Well do you love me too?" Zim asked anxiously and curiously.

Tak sniffed at the flowers. "Yeah I think I do." She said hugging Zim, she even let him nuzzle his face in her neck.

Zim kissed her cheek. "Happy valentine's day." She smiled, she would always smile from now on. She was happy and felt safe.

**AN/ So what do you think?**

**I'm sorry that I didn't put this up on Valentine's Day but I was a little ill and I haven't felt like writing. So yeah hope you liked it but I might add another chappy cause it wasn't that much fluffy as I planned it to be.**


End file.
